memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Saratoga
See also''': Saratoga (disambiguation) for Saratoga references. There have been several Federation registered starships named '''USS ''Saratoga. The ships were named for the location of a battle during the American Revolution. :For the crews of these vessels, see USS Saratoga personnel. USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) The USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) was a ''Miranda''-class Federation starship active in the late 23rd century. In 2286, the Saratoga was patrolling Sector 5, near the Klingon Neutral Zone, when it began tracking a large unknown alien probe on an apparent trajectory to the Terran solar system. Attempts to communicate with the probe were negative on all known frequencies. Saratoga would eventually be neutralized by the probe's signal, and rendered unable to generate its own power, forcing it to run on reserve power only. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home). :The ''Saratoga was a reuse of the ''Reliant'' model built for Star Trek II, relabeled with a new registry. An incorrect entry in Michael Okuda's Star Trek Encyclopedia has perpetuated the incorrect registry NCC-1937 for this ship, despite the clearly visible registry in the film.'' :It may be reasonable to assume that the Neutral Zone that the ''Saratoga was patrolling was the one shared with the Klingon Empire, as it is noted by Cartwright that the probe had travelled in or near Klingon territory.'' :The ''Saratoga is notable in Star Trek history as it was the first ship to appear on screen with a female captain'' USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) ]] The 'USS ''Saratoga (NCC-31911) was a Miranda-class Federation starship active during the mid-24th century. Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko served as the vessel's first officer during the mid-2360s. In 2367, the Saratoga was part of a fleet of 39 starships massed at Wolf 359 in defense of Sector 001 during an incursion by a Borg cube. Although some crewmembers and civilians escaped in lifepods, many died. Commander Sisko escaped with his son Jake, but his wife Jennifer perished during the attack. The ship was ultimately destroyed by the Borg. (DS9: "Emissary") :The Saratoga was a reuse of the Reliant model built for ''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, relabeled with a new registry. This time around, however, the model was filmed without its upper rollbar modification, and two large outboard modules (ostensibly referred to by production sources as sensor pods) were installed. The ship fired phasers from an area usually identified as the lower sensor dome, rather than from any of the phaser emplacements built into the model. USS Saratoga (current) The USS ''Saratoga'' was a Federation starship active in the late 24th century. (TNG: "Aquiel") In 2374 the Saratoga was due to visit Deep Space 9. (DS9:"Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night"). :The Saratoga was mentioned, not seen, so its class, type and registry are unknown. The novel mentioned below (non-canonically) states that this new Saratoga is a new built ''Miranda-class ship, with the unlikely registry NCC-31911-A. It also seems unlikely that a new Miranda would be built circa 2370.'' Apocrypha The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph featured a listing of a ''Constitution''-class Saratoga with the registry NCC-1724 (It was of the Bon Homme Richard-subclass). While this manual was once considered canon by the producers, it is now mostly apocryphal, save for a few canonically mentioned bits. The FASA role playing game lists the same vessel, however with the registry NCC-1720, but most data from the game conflicts with filmed sources. The heavy cruiser Saratoga was also mentioned in a novel, The Kobayashi Maru.'' The non-canonical ''Ships of the Starfleet lists this USS Saratoga as a Cyane-class heavy frigate with the registry NCC-1892.'' de:USS Saratoga Saratoga, USS